


失去双手之后该如何拥抱你？

by WolfyChan



Category: MGS4 - Fandom, Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *老蛇雷电
Relationships: Raiden/Solid Snake
Kudos: 2





	失去双手之后该如何拥抱你？

雷电用犬齿咬着刀，击垮了如山似海的女娃士兵以后，他找到了Snake。

“Snake，”雷电低下脑袋，他嘴里含着刀，只能含糊不清地说话。他银色的头发被半透明的头部挡板压着，发丝其他的部分因为赛博人身体不断漏出的电而翘得厉害，仿佛飘在空中，“我来了。”

“……”得了衰老症的老人看了他一眼，他遍布皱纹的眼窝里藏着些惊喜，但更多的是疲惫和担忧，衰老和使命驱使着他前行。

“让我继续陪伴你吧。”雷电一步一步走向老蛇，披风的袖子下空空荡荡——他失去了双手——，“我会帮助你，成为你的利刃，只要你愿意……”

Snake叹了口气，沉默地摇了摇头。

“我可以的，我可以的。相信我，Snake……”雷电凑得越来越近，他的眼睛闪着异样的光，就像那天晚上神志不清地抱着Snake的大腿时那样，雷电的眉头微微塌陷，露出一副十分为难，好似要哭出来又没有哭出来的表情。他长长的睫毛缓缓地上下摆动，灰蓝色的眼睛里茫然无措。他的眼睛是一汪浓雾的海，深陷其中的灵魂只能瞧见海面中隐隐约约倒映出的Snake的模样。

“年轻人，你还有未来，你也有该回去的地方。”Snake咽下了刚刚被追击时受伤的痛楚，他习惯性地摸了摸自己的上衣口袋，却找不出任何一包烟。那些烟早就被Otacon偷偷扔掉了，以Snake的身体状况，再多抽烟只会置他于死地。Snake揉了揉被注射了太多次药剂的脖颈，喘了口气：“不要跟着我了，我的前路只有一片黑暗。”

有几个女兵又试图凑过来攻击他们。雷电咬着那把高频刀，一甩头，随意地把那些人体如废铜烂铁那般随便地击飞。他踏着他分叉的小蹄子，脚步似猫一样静悄悄地缓步到Snake的正前方。

那时候Snake因为身体虚弱靠在墙上，尽管Snake能理解雷电对他的眷恋，也清楚地知道他们是没有未来的，可是此时的老蛇再也没有精力把雷电赶走了。而雷电就顺势如此紧紧贴着他的额头。下一刻，雷电倒在了老蛇怀里，胸甲贴着Snake的黑色防弹衣。

“Snake……”雷电轻轻地说，柔软的发丝摩擦着Snake沟壑纵痕的脸颊，“失去了双手后，我该如何拥抱你？”

Snake什么都没回应，他不知道如何是好。他明白他的沉默只会助长雷电的气焰，让雷电更加依赖于他。尽管这对雷电的未来不利，Snake无论如何也没有忍心、更没有能力在这时候拒绝雷电。雷电和他一样，是战场的牺牲品。战争是痛苦的源泉，假如没有荒谬的人类争斗，他们便不会是现在一老一残的模样。Snake穷尽一生想要维护和平，他试图将这个想法传承给雷电。只不过，雷电对人类与和平的眷恋似乎异常的少。雷电水蓝色的眼睛里不知从何时起，倒映出的人类身影就只有Snake一人。

他们接吻了，是雷电先吻上的Snake。他的机械下颌冰冷地擦过Snake泛白的胡须。雷电的上嘴唇的人造皮肤柔软如婴儿，现在的纳米技术好到能仿制出最柔美的肌肤，然而却仍旧阻止不了Snake被基因设定好的自发性衰老症。唇舌交缠的时候，雷电的眼睛并没有全部闭上。他的双目半张半合，长长的上下睫毛交错在一起，像人造洋娃娃那样惹人怜爱。Snake同样没有闭上眼睛，老兵浑浊的双眼坚毅隐忍。

在亲吻的时候，Snake感受到了雷电的拥抱。雷电的大衣之下，老蛇清晰地感受到那个被截肢到臂膀处的残肢向上抬了一下，两块圆乎乎的机械关节搭在了Snake的肩头。不知不觉间，他们坐在了地上，雷电的下腹贴在老蛇的腹间，他双腿缓缓打开，形成一个剪刀状的弧，夹住了Snake的大腿，用他平坦的性器摩擦老蛇的衰败不堪的性征。

雷电的眼神越来越迷离，他喘息声鬼魅般的呼在Snake耳边。Snake鬓发全白，眼神浑浊，肉体衰老，不再强壮。可在雷电灵魂出窍般的记忆中，此时老蛇的形象仍旧与他们初次见面时，那个棕黑色头发的、叼着烟的、神采熠熠的壮实性感士兵相互重叠。

“Snake……你不知道我究竟有多想永远地在你身边，”雷电打开他的双腿，盘着腿，抬起他灵活的、装着小高跟的脚，打开机械脚趾，假装那是一双环起来的手那样，替老蛇半勃起的性器打飞机，“我多想永远地保护你，你是我的全部……”

“别再蒙骗自己了，你还有别的东西。”Snake皱了皱眉头，他不反感雷电服务他的行为，他只是不忍心看雷电把这辈子都摊在他这个毫无未来的将死之人身上。“想想家庭，想想这个世界，还有你曾经喜欢过的东西。”

雷电的双腿大开，脚掌掌心却形成一整个环，像两只手一样灵活又温柔，隔着老蛇的内裤上下撸动着Snake的阴茎。他长得像黑色紧身死库水那样的机械挡板此时挡不住他下身的凹槽，那地方早就露出女性生殖器那样肉肉的小唇，唇部被柔软的材料紧紧勒着，勒出一道浅浅的缝，缝里的材料较之其他部分颜色更深一些。Snake可以看到里头确实是湿了。

Snake发出粗重的喘息，雷电的腰部与臀部因为他粗重的喘息而在前后扭动。Snake猜，因为雷电失去了手，无法用他长长的指甲再次撩开自己的机械紧身衣，从挡板的一边探入自己的内部进行自慰，所以他现在只能用肌肉紧绷和收缩的方式，用在老蛇的大腿上前后摩擦的方式来获得轻微的性快感吧。

在Snake完全勃起的时候，雷电把他的头埋了下去——相对应的，他的腰臀部高高地翘了起来。雷电用他有点尖锐的合金牙齿解开了Snake的裤裆，他朝着Snake的衰败性器呵着气，像对待小动物一样轻柔地对待它。

“Snake……能让我……嗯唔……”雷电一口含住了Snake的阴茎，就如他含着刀的时候那样，说话喑哑，字眼糊在喉咙里，“……能让我当你的狗吗？……我什么都会替你做的，你的命运也可以让我帮你来承担。”

“孩子，你在说什么傻话。”Snake按住雷电的小脑袋，发丝穿过了Snake枯槁的老年人指尖，他还能感受到雷电柔软的银发带着的轻微静电，“我还没老到需要卸下我肩膀上的责任呢。”

“我很擅长做这种事，我一定会是那种最棒的宠物……以前那些人都这么说。”雷电的理智又逐渐飘向过去。他十岁前的记忆几乎都是在熔点蛇的驯养下度过的，在几百只牲畜般的儿童兵里，Jack是最棒的那只狗。他既能凶狠地咬断敌人的脖颈，又生得漂亮，还天生没有尊严，能够肆无忌惮地撅起屁股，用美丽而挑逗的神情，勾引每一个士兵和军官与他做爱。

“……雷电，我不需要你成为谁的狗。”Snake长长地叹息了一声，那之中有性的快感，也有命运的沉重，“我只需要你过得好好的，拥有自己的人生和未来。”

“Snake，可是……”雷电抬起头，他的眼神如荡漾的水波，又一次露出了为难的表情。他的肩头有些颤抖，摩擦着老蛇大腿的腿根的动作也缓缓停止，“……可是我愿意，我只想做这种事。”

“不，别想了。”Snake转过头，不再看着雷电的眼睛。他从地上摸起那把高频刀，递到了雷电嘴前。雷电像一个咬着骨头的狗一样，乖乖地咬住了那把高频刀。

老蛇长长地叹了口气，他把骑在自己身上的雷电推开，又整理着自己的衣物，把那些被雷电撕扯开来的裤裆拉链合上。

“我要走了。”老蛇站起身来，经过刚刚约摸十分钟的休息，Snake觉得他又恢复了一些体力。

“……”这下轮到雷电沉默了。他叼着那把刀，低着脑袋，银色的乱发垂在他的眼睑处，Snake看不清他的表情。

这股气氛让Snake很揪心，像是闷声不响的铜板沉进了深不可测的海沟里一样。在黑暗中无声地坠落，解构，悄然无息，连触底的那一刻都不被人知晓。这种闷得要死的气氛让老蛇突然很想抽烟，或者咬着什么可以解闷的东西。

合金装备或许不会哭，然而雷电合金的身体下藏着人类的心。

——他一定会哭吧。

Snake揉了揉太阳穴，闭上眼睛，背过身去。老蛇是一轮迟暮的夕阳，浑浊的眼睛早就看不到未来。但Snake相信雷电一定可以看见，因为雷电是雷电，他会成为阴雨中的一道光。

“Snake。”在老蛇迈出第一步的时候，雷电用沙哑的嗓音喊住了他。

“临走之前，请让我再拥抱你一次。”

老蛇定在原地，他的步伐迟迟没有前进。

“不……我可以求你，再拥抱我一次吗？”雷电的声音颤抖，听起来好像在啜泣，“因为你看，我失去了双手，只剩下光秃秃的臂膊，这样的我又该如何拥抱你呢？”

Snake咬了咬嘴唇，他的拳头握紧又松开。他现在真的想抽烟，抽他妈个五百根，那股难以言喻的焦躁与揪心感潮水般吞没了他，雷电的声音好似迷雾的沼泽，以至于一代坚毅老兵向着使命前进的步伐都停了下来。

Snake转过身，然而还没等他彻底回头，雷电的大衣就已经飘在了Snake防弹衣的两侧，他又一次感受到雷电光秃秃的臂膊。

 _该死的。_ Snake骂他自己的心地柔软。 _我不该止步于此，我仍有使命。_

可他们仍然拥抱在了一起。

这次，是年老者抱住了年轻人。

FIN。


End file.
